Moth
Charles David Earl Frederick Gerald Hubert Irvin John Kenneth Lloyd Martin Nero Oliver Paul Quincy Randolph Sherman Thomas Uncas Victor William Xerxes Yancy Wolfeschlegelsteinhausenbergerdorff JR is a Discord user and moderator on the server "Yuri's Literature Club" and is in a romantic relationship with both Jackson Saxon and Darius Dante. Charles had gained the nickname "Moth'' while growing up in Japan due to his ability to get distracted by bright lights. Moth was born April 20th 1889 in Tokyo Japan and grew up in a middle class fishing family within the Akihabara district. Moth would enroll in the Arima Elementary School for 8 years. Moth then went to The British School in Tokyo where he learned english and met his first love, Jackson Saxon. Moth and Jackson both dropped out of high school during their 3rd year where they ran away to The United States. Moth and Jackson swam to Los Angeles, California in 1906 and only lived there for around 5 minutes until another earthquake and forest fire forced them to move out and find another place of residence. They traveled for another 14 years and didn't find another permanent home until 1920 in Dallas, Texas. Jackson and Moth both gained a fortune selling Tobacco and Kush to Texas Red himself but as fate would have it, it didn't last long. In 1932, The Great Depression had started strong and left Moth and Jackson with nothing left, causing a rift in their relationship, leading into a breakup and them going their separate ways, Jackson to Chicago and Moth also...to...Chicago. Moth had followed Jackson to Springfield, Illinois, where Moth would kidnap Jackson and force him into a marriage that led to Jackson developing Stockholm Syndrome and falling back in love with Charles. Charles and Jackson would get married in 1934 and built a home in Springfield. Moth and Jackson lived peacefully in Springfield, Illinois, where Moth picked up a job as an electrician under Mr. Burns in 1989. on June 26th 2008 a nuclear disaster caused by Homer J. Simpson caused waste to pour throughout Springfield and it would make it's way into the home of Moth when he was sound asleep. Moth awoke to find out he was transformed into a Homo-Lepidoptera (Moth Human) due to the all the radiation exposure while in schlump. Moth soon fell into a deep depression and ran away from his home and went to live in a mountain somewhere in West Virgina. Moth wouldn't be seen until 2012, when after a long FBI search, led the feds (with Jackson) to find Moth dry-humping a cactus he stole from a Wal-Mart. Jackson and Moth would soon move to Chicago, Illinois where they would live to this present day. In February of 2018 Moth would find a passion for the online game ''Doki Doki Literature Club" and would become involved in the fandom. Moth would find the server "Yuri's Literature Club" in March and would climb the ranks until he eventually became moderator by June. Within his first few months, he met Darius Dante and fell in love with the man. DD and Moth would get into a romantic relationship soon there after and continue to do so to this very day.